


Life and love, and all that other stuff

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad self-care habits, Internalized Homophobia, Lamp - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety, Self Harm, actual homophobia, foster care placements (good and bad), lamp sanders - Freeform, major arguments, mentions/depictions of abuse/neglect, panic attacks and anxiety disorders, self deprecation, teen rating is for the flashbacks/abuse and for future chapters but rn it's p fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Patton is Roman and Logan’s son, adopted from an abusive and neglectful household, and is learning to grow up in a normal family. He develops a crush on one of his best friends, but with the trauma from his childhood and the fear of being another statistic, he refuses to acknowledge his crush and vehemently denies it. This is a story of healing, and self-acceptance, starting from Patton’s childhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Use of the word ‘brat’ in reference to a small child, arguments, child endangerment, police, arrests, child trauma, introduction into foster care, nightmares.

“Daddy? What–” 

“Shh! Be quiet, Patton, we need to go.” 

Patton blinks up at his father, who scoops him up and carries him to the car. The three year old knows he shouldn’t be awake right now – it’s dark, and the crickets are screeching – but he doesn’t open his mouth again to ask his father. he rubs at his eyes sleepily as he’s loaded into the back of his car. His mother is already in the front seat, waiting. She looks angry as she bounces her perfectly-polished fingernails against her tan thigh, glaring out the window. 

“I don’t know why we had to bring the stupid kid,” She growls, and Patton flinches. He curls up on himself, holding his blankie tighter. His father glares at her as he buckles him in. 

“Because he’s our son.” 

“Yeah, but he’s just a brat–” 

Before Patton’s mother can continue, there’s a loud noise that Patton remembers from the tv and lights and a loud voice telling them to get out of the car. His mother cusses, and Patton can’t even remind her that swears were bad because she’s grabbing something from the glove box and yelling at him to unbuckle. 

His father seems to know something that Patton doesn’t because he scoops him up as soon as he does, glaring at her as he steps out of the car. “Oh hell no, Marissa! That is  _not_  how you’re getting us out of here.” 

**“Hands up and out of the car! Put the child down!”**

Patton’s father curses, slowly stepping farther outside the car and lowering Patton to the ground. Patton’s eyes widen and he clings to his father’s pantleg, not understanding what’s going on. His mother is still inside the car. 

**“Out of the car! Hands up!”**

“Daddy?” 

“Shh, Pat, it’s okay.” His father says quietly, patting his head gently before raising his hands over his head. 

**“Out of the car!”**

“Marissa. Just get out of the car.” 

“Alright!” Patton’s mother pushes the door open, still holding the thing – it looks like one of Patton’s toy nerf guns – and glaring at the bright lights. Patton can’t see people there, but there has to be. 

**“Send the child over!”**

Patton’s mother’s eyes fall onto the three year old clinging to his father, and she smiles sweetly, kneeling down besides him. “Patton. Let go of daddy.” 

“I don’t wanna!” Patton says with a whimper. “Daddy what’s happening?!” 

“Pat, honey, you have to let go. The nice people over there will take care of you, okay, but you need to let go.” His dad says. Patton, at his father’s encouraging words, slowly lets go. 

**“Alright! Have him walk over here!”**

“You hear that, Pat? Walk straight. Okay? Daddy loves you.” His father says gently, pushing him forward. Patton stumbles, tears in his eyes, confused. He walks forward, blinded by the bright lights. He walks across the front yard, and when he makes it to the cars, there’s a group of men waiting to pull him away. He immediately starts to fight, scared. 

“Daddy? Daddy!” 

“Shh, buddy, it’s alright. Your dad will be fine.” 

“I w- I want my daddy!” 

There’s murmuring as Patton starts to fuss. There’s still yelling. Patton doesn’t understand. 

**“Put down the gun! Mrs. Adders, put it down!”**

“Mari– Marissa–!” 

Someone lifts Patton up, and he looks over to where his parents are, just in time to see his mother pulling the trigger of the not-nerf-gun and shoot his father. He screams, his eyes widening, and he’s being pulled far away. There’s more loud gunshots and people yelling and Patton is pulled into a police car. He would normally be amazed, getting to see the inside of a police car, but all he can think of is blood and the loud scream that ripped out of his father’s mouth as the bullet pierced his skin. 

His breathing feels funny and he feels sick– before he knows it, he falls unconscious in the back of the police car. 

-

Patton can’t help but grumble when he’s loaded into the back of yet another car, his belongings inside a backpack. He’s just approaching six, now, and a couple has taken him in. The fifth couple to do so in the last two years. 

The driver’s door slams shut and Patton flinches. 

“Hey, Pat! You excited to get settled in? It’s a bit of a drive.” 

“Roman, perhaps you shouldn’t be so loud. We don’t want to overwhelm him.” 

“Right.” The loud one says, nodding. “Right. We haven’t even gotten to know each other yet! I’m Roman.” 

“And I am Logan.” 

“I’m Patton.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you! I hope that we can get along!” Roman says, grinning. He’s ridiculously cheery, and Patton is a bit overwhelmed. 

“This is your first placement, isn’t it?” He blurts out, eyes widening and covering his mouth. He tries to make it better. “I can tell. I– Wait, I mean– ah, uh…” 

Roman’s loud laughter interrupts Patton’s stammering, and he curls up, eyeing the man warily. “Don’t worry! You’re right, it’s our first placement. We just got the call for the first time– we’ve been waiting for this for years!” 

Patton smiles shyly at how happy Roman looks. 

Logan smiles and peeks into the back. “We’ve been waiting for a long while, but years is a bit excessive. A year and a half of waiting is all that we’ve had. It’s been a while.” He says with a hum. “We both agreed that fostering would be a good step into getting into the adoption process and it would help troubled kids in the process. I–” 

“Alright!.. Why don’t we talk about you? Hm, Patton?” 

“That sounds lovely. Yes, tell us about you, Patton. What’s your favorite color?” 

“Blue.” 

“Favorite flower?” 

“Flowers are for girls! …I like dahlias.” 

“Ah, those are lovely. Very vibrant in color. Did you know, the origin of the word dahlia–” 

Roman groans. “Logannnn! Patton doesn’t wanna hear your nerd facts! He’s a kid! What’s your favorite cartoon?” 

Patton blinks, surprised when Logan doesn’t talk back to Roman for interrupting. “I– Uh… I like Blues Clues…” 

“Do you like–” 

The questioning goes on for an hour as they drive, making their way to the Sanders’ home. Eventually, the car pulls into the driveway of an old, worn-down looking house. 

“It’s not much,” Roman says with a desolate sigh. “But we only bought it last year! It’ll look so much better, soon!” 

Patton slips from the car, his backpack on his back as he looks at it. “It looks nice. It just need love.” 

“Yeah!” Roman cheers. “Exactly! Just a little bit of love and elbow grease, and this little house is going to be the coziest little abode ever.” 

Patton smiles at Roman’s soft look, and the gentle smile Logan sends in his direction. “It’s small, but you’ll have your own room. We didn’t know what our first placement would be, so we have toys and books and films for all ages and genders.” 

“Is- Is there any trucks?..” Patton asks shyly. Logan smiles and nods. 

“Yes, there are trucks. Shall we head inside? We can let you get settled in and then show you around the yard, if you’d like.” 

Patton nods. “Yes please, mister Sanders.” 

“Call me Logan, please. Only my students call me that.” 

“You’re a teacher?” Patton asks, eyes wide and looking up at Logan with a soft, awe on his face. “Cool!” 

Logan smiles, a slight flush on his cheeks. “W- Well, thank you. It’s a noble profession.” 

“Logan, quit being a nerd! C’mon, let’s give Patton the grand tour!” 

Logan rolls his eyes and chuckles, nodding towards the door. Patton doesn’t see the point of getting a tour– he’ll be gone soon. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Patton.” 

Patton smiles shyly, and takes a step forward into the beginning of his future. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of neglect and abuse, crying, anxiety attack, flashbacks to abuse

Patton blinks awake, warm sunlight filtering through the curtains. Soft clanking and chatter filters through his open bedroom door, and he yawns. It’s calming-- for a second, he doesn’t know where he is, but he doesn’t quite care. He just wants to relax. 

“Patton? Bud, you coming out to eat soon? There’s pancakes and toast.” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah...” He says, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. He blinks up at Roman. “Can you show me how to use the toaster?..” 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about using the toaster just yet! Logan and I love to cook, so the only time you should need to is for a midnight snack or something.” 

Patton’s brows furrow and he looks at him. “I...don’t understand. I don’t have to cook for myself?..” 

“Of course not! You’re only six, love.” Roman says with a shake of his head. “Children shouldn’t have to take care of themselves.” 

“Right...” He mumbles. Standing, he follows Roman out of the room and they make their way through the small, crowded hallway. Boxes and home improvement items are scattered about. 

“It won’t be like this forever,” Roman hums, seeing Patton’s wide eyes as he looks around and mistaking it for a look of confusion. He laughs nervously “We hardly got it up to code to start fostering a while ago...” 

They make it to the kitchen to see Logan in the process of plating up some pancakes and chopped up fruit. 

“Ah, good morning Patton. How did you sleep?” 

“Good morning...I slept fine.” Patton lies easily. Last night had been hell-- the first week in a new placement is the worst. He never knows how the placements will act, and he’s always on his best behavior. He barely slept a wink the night before to make sure there weren’t any late night drunken endeavors. He feels guilty for lying to Logan, he never likes doing it, but if he told the truth there would be a big old heart to heart that he doesn’t need. 

“That’s great! We want you to be comfortable. Was the bed enough? Was it too cold, too warm?” 

“It was fine, and no, it was just right. Maybe a bit cool...” He hums. 

“Logan likes to keep the heat down at night, we can get you some more blankets and keep it up a bit.” Roman says, smiling and pulling out a chair. “Breakfast is done, come on and eat.” 

Patton scrambles to the table, sitting in the chair offered to him. Roman and Logan smile awkwardly and sit down as well, placing a plate in front of him. He thanks them quietly, and digs in. His eyes widen when he tastes the pancake, it’s so fluffy and sweet. He can see Roman smirking. 

“Do you like them? Logan’s a good cook, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah.” Patton nods, smiling at Logan. “Thank you for cooking!” 

“Of course. No problem.” Logan responds, smiling. “Cooking is a hobby of Roman and mine.” 

“You’re very good at it!” He says, smiling. They continue eating, the adults chatting about the plans for the day -- cleaning up breakfast, tidying up the garage, fixing the back fence. It’s peaceful. 

...Until Patton knocks over his glass of milk while trying to grab one of the apple slices on his plate. 

It doesn’t happen in slow motion, like it does in books and movies. It happens fast, and unpredicably. One moment everything is fine and the next, the wood dining table is soaked in milk. Patton immediately flinches and jumps out of his spot, looking around desperately for a towel while rambling out apologies. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” He sees a towel on the counter and reaches for it, his entire body thrumming with anxiety. Before his hand can wrap around it, there’s a gentle -- gentle? -- hand on his wrist. He flinches and jumps away-- “I’m sorry! Please don’t hit me!” 

Silence fills the room as Patton cowers against the kitchen cupboards. 

Roman stares, eyes wide, horrified. “P- Patton..?” 

“It won’t happen again.” He whispers weakly. “I’m sorry.” 

“Patton...Oh, dear...” Logan sighs, and stands from his spot, making his way slowly and cautiously to the scene. He kneels down in front of the six year old, making sure not to move too fast. “Patton, we want you to know that neither Roman nor I will ever, ever hurt you. In any way. 

“We do not know what your childhood before us was like. However, we will not punish you for something so simple as a mistake. We do not believe in striking a child at all, no matter the reason. We believe that, when punishment is due, it is fair and not harmful, but educational. We would never hurt a harmless human being.” 

Patton looks at him, his brows furrowing, confused. “Huh? You-- You won’t?” 

“Of course not.” Logan says gently. “It is unethical to hurt someone harmless for a simple mistake.” 

He looks at him with wary eyes, unfurling slowly from his ball. It takes him a while to relax, but when he does he practically collapses against the island counter. He sighs, his body shaking. “O- Okay...” 

Logan smiles softly, and stands slowly again. He leads a shocked Roman to sit again. “You look exhausted. Would you like to finish eating and rest, Patton? Roman and I are going to get to work for the day.” 

“I- I’d like to just...rest...” Patton says, his voice cracking with tears. He can see Roman and Logan’s eyes fill with sadness and pity and he grimaces. “Please. I-- I promise I’ll eat later.” 

“Of course!” Roman replies, nodding. “It’s no problem. We’ll put it in the microwave so we can just warm it up again when you’re hungry.” 

Patton nods, thanking them quietly, and rushes off to his room. 

Logan and Roman watch him, eyes wide. “Woah...” 

“Yeah.” 

“I...Is this what these kids have gone through?..” Roman asks weakly, tears in his eyes. “There are kids who get hit for-- for  _spilling milk_? For being a  _kid_?” 

Logan nods, gulping. “Yeah. I-- The social services said that it would be different for every child, but...I didn’t expect anything...” 

“That’s  _terrible_.” Roman sobs. “Logan, I-- I don’t know if I can do this. I can’t! There’s-- he’s scared we’ll  _hurt_  him, Logan!” 

Logan pulls Roman to his side, tears in his own eyes, and holds his husband to his chest. “Shh...We can do this. We can. You are strong, and Patton is strong too. It isn’t about  _us_ , and our fears about raising a child with trauma such as Patton, it’s about loving and caring for the children we take into out home.” 

“Yeah...Yeah.” 

“We can do it. I promise.” Logan whispers. “We will take care of and love all of the children who come through here like our own. Starting with Patton.” 

“I love you. You always know what to say.” 

Logan smiles. “I love you too. You’re my world, Roman. I don’t want to see you upset. So cheer up and help me clean up breakfast so we can get to work on the house.” 

“Right.” Roman pecks Logan’s cheek, smiling softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

-

_“Alright, Patton, this is Anne and Jamie. They’re going to take care of you for a little bit. You have my number if you need to call, alright?”  
_

_Patton, at three-and-a-half years old, looks up at the couple, his social worker Valerie crouched in front of him with a soft hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t like how old the couple looks, how sad their eyes are. But he nods anyway, smiling at Valerie. He hasn’t spoken much since he was taken from his parents, his eyes tired and searching._

_“That’s my boy. You’re my super hero, bud. I’ll come visit you in a bit, okay?” Valerie asks, ruffling his hair, and Patton giggles shyly.  
_

_“I-- I see y’ soon...” He says, his voice soft. Valerie smiles softly and nods, standing. He gently ushers Patton to Anne and Jamie, the adults that are going to take care of him.  
_

_The drive isn’t a long one, but it feels like the longest drive he’s ever been in. The car seat is unbearably uncomfortable, and Anne and Jamie don’t have anything in his car to entertain him._

_Once they arrive at the house, however, the nice conversation ends as soon as they enter._

_“Your room is over here, bud. You’ll have to share with our older son.”  
_

_Patton follows, stumbling after Jamie to see him opening a bedroom door and he sees only one bed. Frowning, he looks up to Jamie questioningly, but doesn’t speak. He’d learned from his mother that asking questions wasn’t allowed._

_“Put your bag there.” He points to the corner, and Patton sets his bag down nervously. A lot of toys and books are scattered across the floor, and he has to step over them, his short legs barely scaling them, so it’s no surprise that he trips over a firetruck toy and the ladder snaps off. His eyes widen and he looks at the grownup in front of him, tears pooling in his eyes. “Patton!”  
_

_“I-  ’m sorry!..I didn-- din’ mean to...” He whimpers, sniffling. “I’ll f- fix it..!”  
_

_“You’d better! Jessie isn’t going to be happy, and if he cries, you’re going to pay.”  
_

_Jamie leaves, leaving a wide-eyed Patton and a broken fire truck. He tries desperately to fix it, he does, but he’s three and a half, and his little pudgy fingers are clumsy and he really snapped the toy--_

_He doesn’t fix it._

Patton’s hands are clamped around his ears, and he fights off a sob. He’d been with that family for four months, and it only got worse. Jamie was the one who didn’t like him, and the older man was always the one who hit him. Their son was seven and hated the fact that his parents were fostering. 

By time he left, he had a scattering of bruises over his body that made it hurt to move. 

“No no no no...” 

They weren’t the last-- There was James and Alec, there was Susan...But there were nice placements as well. There was Julie, and there was Aiden and Coda.

_“You absolute idiot! Why do you keep breaking things? Are you stupid?”  
_

_“Shut up, quit crying!”  
_

_“God, you’re annoying.”  
_

“I’m sorry...” 

_“Patton, this is beautiful! Did you draw this?”  
_

_“You’re such a clever boy!”  
_

“I- I won’t do it again..!” 

_“Your parents made a mistake. You’re such a good kid.”  
_

“Patton?” 

_“Dumb kid. Speak up! I can’t hear you!”  
_

“P- Patton..?” 

“Stop! Stop it!” 

“Patton!” 

Patton flinches, curling in on himself more, tears in his eyes. He looks up to see Roman in the doorway, concern in his eyes. 

“Logan and I are going to go fix up the fence outside. Do you wanna stay inside a bit longer? We have a swing set, if you wanna play on that...” Roman says, smiling nervously. Patton swallows thickly and smiles back, weak. He rubs his hands over his eyes to get rid of the tears. The loud voices screaming at him quiet with the loud, brightness of Roman’s hopeful personality. 

“I’ll-- I’ll come outside...I can help you if y- If you want...” 

“Nonsense!” Roman says, and Patton flinches. He smiles sheepishly. “I’m sorry. Uh-- but, no, you don’t have to help us! This is Logan and my venture.” 

“A- Alright...” He nods. He stands, his legs shaking, and follows Roman outside. He’s still in his pajamas, but his pajamas are only sweatpants and a t-shirt, so he doesn’t look too disheveled. Logan is already outside in the back yard, in jeans and a t-shirt. He smiles when he sees Patton with him. 

“Hello, Patton. Are you feeling better?” 

Patton blinks, surprised. He smiles back shyly. “I- I’m good, yeah. Tha- Thanks.” He says quietly. He sees the small swing set and makes his way over to it, hesitantly looking at the swings before climbing onto one of them. 

Logan and Roman watch with a soft smile as Patton starts to swing, before getting to work. The two spend the late morning into early afternoon arguing over which boards need total replacement and which ones just need a simple new coat of paint, and it’s calming. Patton wanders back after a while, and after ten minutes, Logan and Roman get a bit worried and pack up, heading back inside. 

“Hi.” 

The adults blink, frowning, and look at the six year old standing on a bucket near the stove. 

It takes a split second before they spring into action, Logan scooping Patton up from under his armpits and maneuvering him away from the stove and sitting him at the table. Roman makes sure the pot Patton had been stirring doesn’t overflow or burn. 

“Patton! What in the world are you doing?!” Logan scolds, checking him over for any injuries. Patton’s face scrunches up and he squirms out of his hold, fidgeting nervously. 

“I- I got hungry...I just wanted to make something to eat...” Patton says, and Logan frowns at how confused he sounds. Like he genuinely doesn’t understand what he did wrong. He checks the clock and sees that it’s just over one o’clock and frowns. They’d had a late breakfast, but he should have figured that Patton would get hungry-- he has a smaller stomach than he and Roman do. He sighs. 

“Patton, dear...if you’re hungry, you can make a sandwich or grab me or Roman to cook for you. It is irresponsible and dangerous to allow a six year old to operate the stove or oven.” Logan explains gently. “We do not know how it was like with your other foster placements, but we do not want you to procure an injury from our negligence. Please tell us if you need anything, we are happy to provide any assistance you need.” 

Patton looks up at Logan, eyes wide, surprised. He nods slowly. 

“I- I’m sorry...I just didn’t-- I didn’t wanna-- wanna bother-- bother you...” 

“It’s no trouble,” Roman calls from the kitchen, where he’s now straining the pasta that Patton had started. “We definitely don’t mind helping out, any time you need it. Speaking of, do you want hot dogs in your mac and cheese?” 

“O- Oh, uh.” Patton smiles and clears his throat. “Uh- Yes please..?” 

“Alright, it’ll be just a minute,” 

“O- Okay...” 

After an awkward lunch, it occurs to Roman that Patton is still in his pajamas. 

“H- Huh? Oh..Yeah. I guess I forgot to change.” 

“You only brought a backpack, you can’t have a lot of clothes in there. Or school supplies. Perhaps we should grab a few essentials, staple items you need...” Logan suggests. Patton’s heart drops. He shakes his head. 

“I- I don’t need anything! I still fit in all of the clothes Valerie got me!” He rushes. Logan clucks his tongue, frowning. 

“You know we aren’t being inconvenienced by this, right? We want to help you.” He says seriously. “I don’t want you to think you’re inconveniencing us for this.” 

“I...I’m fine...” He mumbles, fidgeting with his fingers. 

Logan hums, nodding. “Alright. We won’t push. But you do need school supplies, you couldn’t have enough. Do you have winter clothing? Winter is getting nearer.” 

“N- No...” 

“Alright! So we’ll get you some school supplies, and a coat and a few sweaters. Is that alright with you?” Roman asks, raising an eyebrow. He gives Patton a soft smile, reassuring. 

Patton bites his lip, his legs bouncing nervously. He nods. 

“Great! We’ll leave immediately. Just change into regular clothes and brush your teeth.” 

Patton nods, and quickly scrambles to do just that. The night ends with Patton owning a few new sweaters and a couple notebooks for school. It’s odd, he isn’t used to the attention payed to him, or being given things. But...he isn’t mad. 

Maybe he could get used to the Sanders family. As long as they’ll keep him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ll pick you up after school, okay? I might be a little late, so stay inside or at the playground so I can see you.” 

“Yes, Roman…” 

“The school has Logan and I’s phone number, so if you need anything –  _anything_ – just call, okay?” 

“I know.” 

After a week, Patton had finally been registered in a local school district, and Roman and Logan have been fussing over him, worrying about his first day. It’s endearing– if not a bit overwhelming. 

“I’m serious. If you get overwhelmed, just call. Okay?” 

“I will. Don’t worry.” He says with a groan. Roman smiles and ruffles his hair, smiling. Patton’s nose scrunches, and Roman’s grin grows wider. 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

“Bye…” 

Roman pulls up in front of Roosevelt elementary school, and the doors unlock. Patton unbuckles from his carseat and slips out, pulling out his bag as he opens the door. 

“Bye, Pat! See you later, kiddo!” 

Patton smiles softly at Roman’s enthusiasm, and waves. “Bye.” 

He closes the door and Roman waves back, grinning. Patton smiles and walks away, towards the school. He already knows where his class room is, and his desk, so he isn’t so nervous– Roman had dropped him off early enough that there aren’t that many kids, and the ones that are there aren’t paying attention to him. 

He makes his way into his classroom, and greets his teacher quietly. He plays with some of the toys in the first grade room as he waits for class to start, and a few people start to wander in as well. There’s a general excitement about a new kid as the other children come in, and the boys play rowdily with him. There’s one little boy who doesn’t play with them, instead sitting and reading a book, watching them curiously. 

Patton wishes he could be with someone as calm as him, it’s overwhelming to be surrounded by all of his new classmates–

He’s relieved when Mrs. Thompson calls all 30 of the six and seven year olds to order, and he smiles at the shy boy that had been watching him as he passes him. The boy hides his face and ducks over to his desk. 

The lessons are hard for Patton– not only is it the middle of the year at a new school, but Patton’s been in and out of different schools so much he definitely isn’t caught up on the work. 

When recess comes, Patton is overwhelmed as hell. He wanders the playground, trying to avoid his new classmates. He’s just rounding the corner of a large play structure when he sees a large group of boys. The recess teachers are on the other side of the structure, so they can’t see. 

Patton’s heart drops when he sees the boys are hitting and kicking someone– his throat dries, his breath leaving him when he sees who. The shy boy from his class is in the middle of the circle, crying, covering his face as the boys kick and punch him where his clothes will cover. Patton is immediately full of rage– people picking on the weaker kids and taking advantage of them–

It makes him sick. 

Before he can even think about going to get a teacher, he’s on top of two of them, hitting them as hard as he can. He has tears in his eyes, and he doesn’t realize that he’s cussing and yelling at them until he’s being pulled off of them. He’s still swinging and screaming, his mind just focused on the rage– 

He doesn’t remember when or how he got calmed down, all he knows is he blinks and finds himself sitting in a too-large chair, his eyes red and raw from crying, his throat hurting. He knows, somehow, that he’s waiting for the principal even though he’d completely blacked out. 

The bullies sat across the hall and down a little ways, obviously to separate them. Three of them have bruises and one even has a black eye. Patton, somehow, doesn’t feel bad. 

The door to the principal’s office opens, and the boy from his class exits, his tired eyes full of tears. He sits down in the chair next to him, and the secretary calls on a boy named Michael – the boy with the black eye – and he gets up and heads inside. 

Patton turns to the boy, his eyes wide and confused. 

“What…What’s happening? Are you okay?” he asks quietly. The boy flinches and curls up more, looking at him. 

“Wh- What do you mean, what’s happening? You beat up those guys!..” The kid exclaims, looking angry. Patton’s eyes widen– he’s mad at him? For– For helping him?.. “Are you stupid? Why would you just jump on Michael? He’s the biggest boy in our grade!” 

“I– You were being hurt…I…wanted to help…” Patton stumbles, ashamed of himself suddenly. “It’s not right to let people get hurt…” 

“But you could’a got hurt.” 

“I don’t care.” Patton shrugs. “Nobody deserves to get picked on.” 

“You’re weird.” The kid scoffs, shaking his head. “…But thanks. No one’s done that for me before.” 

“You– You aren’t mad at me?..” 

“…No.” He says, smiling softly. “I’m Virgil.” 

“Patton.” 

“I know,” Virgil giggles. “You told the whole class this morning.” 

“Right.” His cheeks heat up, giggling in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble, Patton…” 

Patton frowns. “Huh? Don’t worry about it.” He says with a shrug. “I needed to protect you.” 

Suddenly something hits him and he looks at Virgil desperately– “Are they– Are they calling our parents?..” 

“Yeah.” 

His heart stops, and he looks at Virgil. The other boy watches as the blood drains from his face, and frowns. 

“Are you okay?..” 

“I- I can’t get in trouble…They’re going to call my foster parents, an- and my social worker…I don’t wan- I don’t wanna make them mad..!” Patton bounces his leg up and down, anxious. “I– My foster parents are going to– to kill me– they’ll–” 

_They’ll make Valerie take me back._

_…and I don’t know if I want to go back._

He stands. “I- I need to go.” 

“ _Go_? Where?” Virgil gasps, his eyes widening. He stands too. “You really are crazy. You can’t just  _leave_.” 

“I have to!” Patton says, his voice low. “I don’t– I don’t want to get in trouble, I–” 

“If you leave, you’ll get in more trouble!” 

“Not if they don’t find me.” 

Patton makes his way to the door down the hall, looking through the glass for any adults. When the coast is clear, he slips the door open and rushes out into the front parking lot. Virgil rushes after him, eyes wide and panicking. 

“W- Wait!..Patton, you’ll get in trouble!” 

“Not if I don’t get caught,” Patton says again, turning to Virgil. He can’t focus on anything right now but  _get away get away get away–_

He can’t even think about how wrong it is to not face punishment when he deserves it. 

He runs out of the parking lot and down the road, Virgil following him on pudgy little legs. Before he knows it, he’s two blocks down the road, not knowing where he’s going. He sees a tree line and immediately turns into the woods. 

“Patton– Patton, where are we?” 

“Huh?” He flinches, turning and looking at Virgil. “You…followed me?” 

“Of course, stupid!” Virgil says, glaring. “I tried to stop you, but you didn’t listen. We could get hurt!” 

“Then go back,” Patton says with a huff. “ _I_  can’t. If I do, I’ll get in trouble.” 

“Yeah, for  _leaving_.” Virgil says. “I- It’s getting dark, at least just– go home to my house.” 

“I can’t! Your parents will make me go back!” Patton shouts, his eyes filling with tears as he flops onto the ground. He sobs, his body shaking with nerves and and fear. Suddenly, all of the things that happened today come crashing back– 

_Oh god. He actually did that. He actually punched kids, and beat them up– he hurt them._

“-atton? Patton?” 

Patton gasps and flinches when Virgil’s hand touches his shoulder. “Sorry! I’m sorry–!” 

“No, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Virgil says, looking distressed. “C- Calm down, please. We need to go home. I’ll take you to my house.” 

Patton sniffles, looking at Virgil’s offered hand, before nodding. He grabs Virgil’s hand, and stands. 

“I’m sorry…” He mumbles. “I…I didn’t mean to get in trouble, but I did and i’s my fault. L- Let’s go to the school…” 

Virgil looks at him, his face soft and sad. He nods. “O- Okay…” 

He holds Patton’s hand tightly, and turns in the direction of where they came from. He gnaws on his lower lip, hoping they get out of the trees before it gets completely dark– he’s terribly afraid of the dark. 

-

When Roman gets the call from school, he doesn’t expect the worst – maybe Patton just got overwhelmed, or maybe got sick. 

When that isn’t the case, however, he immediately panics. He calls Logan and leaves the house, where he’d been working on a script with his editor. Logan can’t just leave school early, so he tells Roman to keep him updated until he can leave during his free period at the end of the day. 

He rushes into the elementary school and to the secretary’s desk, telling him he’s looking for Patton. The secretary smiles and says that he needs to speak to the principal before he can take Patton home, and he stomps his foot like a child, demanding to at least see him. The secretary sighs, seeing he’s going to be problematic unless he does, and leads him through a door to another hallway. There are three chairs on one side of the hallway next to the door labeled for the principal’s office, and– 

Two empty chairs down the hall. 

“That’s odd…” 

“What is?” Roman asks, brows furrowed. “What’s ‘odd’?” 

“Well, Mr. McDaniels is talking to Michael right now, so I don’t know why Virgil and Patton are gone…” 

The secretary frowns, going to the door and knocking on it. 

“Mr. McDaniels? Sorry to interrupt your talk with Michael, but where are Virgil and Patton?..” 

Roman can’t hear Mr. McDaniel’s reply, but he can guess from the panicked look from the secretary, and the way a young boy is shuffled out and the secretary disappears into the office. Roman stands in the hall with wide eyes, his heart beating hard in his heart. 

He pulls out his phone slowly and dials Logan. There’s no answer, since he’s in class, so he leaves a panicked voice mail that definitely doesn’t sound panicked, not at all, and hangs up, knocking on the door to the principal’s office. 

“Um…Hello? I– Where’s my son? Is there- can I get answers?..” 

The door opens again, and the secretary lets him in. 

“So, there’s a bit of an issue…” 

The principal takes his computer and turns it so Roman can see– and when he does, his heart stops. The screen shows security of Patton and another child sneaking out of the door at the end of the hallway. Patton is definitely leading the situation, his knuckles bruised and his clothes messy. 

It doesn’t take him even a second to get upset. 

“You let him run away?!” 

“Now, sir–” 

“You let my _six year old son_ , and _another child_ , run away?! Are you kidding me?!” 

“Sir–” 

“We didn’t exactly–” 

“Why does that door even  _exist_? This is a school, a kid can’t just  _leave_!” 

“Now Mr. Sanders–!” 

“You need to fix this.  _Now_.” 

- 

Virgil scrunches his face up, scrubbing his face with his free hand. He’s scared– it’s dark, and they can’t seem to find the edge of the little forest. He knows he can’t go long before he starts to panic. 

“Patton…” 

“Yeah, Virgil?” 

“I’m scared…” He whispers. He can hear the distress in Patton’s voice as he sucks in a teary breath. He hasn’t stopped crying since he realized that they got lost. 

“I- I’m sorry. I’ll get us out– I’ll find a way..” He whispers, whimpering, his voice growing more and more childish and weak as he cries. Virgil’s eyes are wide, and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s already scared enough, and he doesn’t want to make Patton feel worse. He pulls Patton to sit down on the leafy underbrush at the floor. He sighs. 

“Calm down, Patton, please!..I- It won’t help anything i- if you keep– if you– you get more upset…” 

“I- This i- this is m- my fault!..” Patton sobs, clinging to Virgil. “I- I’m sorry!” 

This was going to take a long time. 

-

“What in the hell is going on!?” 

Logan Sanders storms into the principal’s office at Roosevelt Elementary. The school is empty, now; the end of the day has approached, and their child was nowhere to be found. The little boy that had chased after Patton’s parents had shown up as well. Now Mr. McDaniels is nervous. He doesn’t know where to look for them, or how to fix this. 

“Where the hell are our children? Are you stupid?! Who lets this tom foolery happen?!” 

“N- Now, sir, we– we’re working on finding them. We promise! It- It’s–” 

“You’re  _working_  on it?  _Working on it_?!” 

“You can’t just say that! You need to be actively trying to find the children!” 

“If you don’t, we  _will_.” 

- 

The boys calm down eventually and just lay down in the foliage. They’re too tired to panic anymore. 

It’s dark, the full moon shining through the trees, and Virgil shivers. He whimpers, clinging to Patton. “I- I’m scared…” 

“I am too…” Patton responds, his voice weak. “I’m s- I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” He whispers. “Thank you…Thank you for helping me…” 

“It’s not right for people to hurt people who can’t defend themself.” Patton says. “It’s not right…” 

The boys lay there for a long time. Eventually, they hear rustling, and Virgil can swear he hears his and Patton’s name. He hums, raising his head. Patton raises him, gasping when he realizes the same thing. 

“I– I hear people..!” 

“People!” 

The boys scramble up, listening for them. Virgil grabs Patton’s hand. “This way!” 

He pulls Patton forward, and they’re both practically sprinting. 

“Virgil!” 

“Patton!” 

They’re safe. 

They’re going home. 


	4. Chapter 4

The first day Patton met Virgil still sticks in his head, even two years later– It’s embarrassing, really, and he just wants to forget, but neither of the boys’ parents will let him. 

Parents. 

It’s weird, but he’s been referring to Logan and Roman as his parents lately, and not his  _foster_   _parents_. But…he’s not against it. He still won’t call them his dads– they aren’t. But they’re his parents. His caretakers. 

So he thinks he can trust them. 

He thinks. 

He definitely talks to them a lot more. “Roman?..” 

It’s bed time and Roman is tucking him in, he’s at the door about to shut off the light when Patton speaks up. 

“Hm? Yeah, Pat?” 

“Um…” He bites his lip nervously, his eyes shy. “W- Well, uh, I’ve been thinking…” 

“Yeah?” 

“I– I…Can Virgil stay over some time? I…haven’t had a sleep over before…” 

“Really?” Roman’s brows furrow. “You’ve  _never_? Well, That’s just unacceptable!“ 

Patton flinches, and Roman smiles sheepishly. 

“Sorry. But  _still_! You  _have_  to have a sleep over!” 

“That’s why I’m asking…” Patton mumbles shyly, his cheeks red. “If- If it’s okay with you and Logan and Virgil’s parents, can he sleep over this weekend?..” 

“I’ll ask Logan and let you know in the morning, okay?” Roman says, looking at Patton with raised eyebrows. Patton nods quietly, and settles in bed. 

“Okay. Good night.” He says with a hum. 

“Good night.” 

Patton, for some reason, has trouble sleeping all night. The thought of having a sleep over with his best friend for the first time has his heart racing. He’s scared, but he  _wants_  to have a sleepover with Virgil. 

The next morning comes and he’s exhausted. He makes his way down the hall, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He’s greeted by the scent of pancakes and it’s nice, familiar. Logan mentions that Roman told him about Patton wanting a sleep over, and Patton fears for a bit that he’s going to say no. He doesn’t, however; in fact, he says that if he wants to he can have Virgil over this weekend. 

He’s so excited that he bounces in his seat at the dining room table. He quickly eats before the bus arrives and he rushes off, waving to his parents as he joins Virgil in their usual bus seat. 

They arrive at Harrison Elementary (where both boys transferred after the bullying incident) in a little less than a half hour. In the time that they’re on the bus, Patton hardly speaks. He’d been so excited before he left to ask Virgil to sleep over, but now he’s nervous. What if Virgil says no? What if Virgil says they aren’t even friends, and he’s only being nice because he helped him all those years ago? He doesn’t know how he’d feel if he were rejected. 

“Pat? The bus stopped. C’mon, let’s get to class.” 

Patton flinches and looks up at Virgil. He smiles. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t get my homework done last night, I was thinking about how to finish it before class.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I can help you with it before class starts.” Virgil says with a smile. He nods and stands, following his friend off the bus. 

The school is bustling as they walk in, students getting ready for the day. Virgil and Patton maneuver their way through the halls, Patton following behind his friend. 

Patton and Virgil were lucky enough that, when they transferred into Harrison, they were placed in the same class. And this semester, they even got placed next to each other! Which is nice, especially when they need help on homework. Patton has a lot of trouble focusing, and for some reason Virgil understands and knows how to make him understand. 

Patton had actually had issues with the homework the night before, and had been too upset to try asking Roman and Logan. So, while he’s embarrassed about it, he isn’t mad that he panicked when he tried asking him about the sleep over. 

Virgil helps Patton through his homework with minimal issues before class. He doesn’t find another opportunity to ask before class starts, and Patton spends the next few hours bouncing his leg nervously and glancing at Virgil. He gets scolded a few times, and Virgil gives him worried looks throughout the day. 

Lunch comes along and finally Virgil breaks the silence. 

“You’ve been looking worried all day…” Virgil mumbles, fiddling with his sandwich cookies as they eat. Patton looks up, his brows furrowing. “H- Huh?.. No I’m not!..” 

“You’re looking at me funny…” He mumbles, pouting. “Are you mad at me for something?..” 

“N- No!..” Patton says immediately, his eyes widening. “No, I’m not mad. You’re my best friend, you help me out so much!..” 

“Then why are you acting weird..?” Virgil says, his eyes shy. 

“I- Well, I…I…” Patton gulps. “I do- don’t…I’ve never had a sleep over, before. I was wondering if you wanted to stay over at my house this weekend…” 

Patton’s eyes slam shut as he waits for the laughter to start. Even though the lunch room is loud, Patton feels like it’s deadly silent. 

“…You– You really want me to stay over?..” 

Patton looks up. “Of course…” 

“I- I’d love to!..” He replies with a grin, and Patton grins back. 

“Really?!” 

“Yeah! It’ll be so much fun! I’ll ask my mommy and renny tonight!” He says. Patton grins and nods. 

“I hope they say yes!” 

“Me too!” 

- 

“Roman, Logan, Virgil is going to be here soon!” Patton practically screams, bouncing in excitement. He’s excited– happy. He can’t wait!

“Yes, he will. Is your room all clean?” Logan asks with a smile. Patton nods quickly. 

“Mhm!” 

His room isn’t even messy normally, but he’d wanted to make it extra clean for Virgil. He doesn’t want his best friend to think he’s messy. 

“The cot is ready and made?” 

“Yup!” 

“You’re such a help, Patton. Thank you.” 

Patton beams up at Logan, and Logan can’t help but smile back gently. He ruffles his hair, opening his mouth to speak, when the doorbell – newly fixed, finally – and Patton nearly screams, jumping up. He vibrates with excitement, racing to the door as Roman and Logan make their way to the door. When the door opens, the Raine family is waiting on the porch, Virgil bouncing with excitement. 

“Virgil!” Patton throws himself at Virgil, hugging his friend, and Virgil stumbles back, hugging back. 

“Hi, Patton. How are you?” 

“Great! How are you?” Patton asks, rocking on his heels once they pull away. 

“Good.” 

“Virgil, honey, Mama and I are going to go.” His parent says, smiling. Virgil quickly hugs his parents, before waving as they leave, leaving the Sanders family and Virgil on the porch. 

“Well, Virgil, welcome! We’ll show you where you’ll be staying, and then there’s pot pie in the oven so you and Patton can play for a while until it’s finished. How’s that sound?” 

Virgil smiles at Logan, nodding. “Yeah, that sounds great. Th- Thank you for letting me stay over…” 

“Of course, any time, Virgil. We’re glad our Patton is making friends!” 

Patton grimaces, his face wrinkling a bit at the comment. 

He grabs Virgil by the hand and pulls him inside to the room, leaving the adults alone on the porch. Dinner comes and goes, and soon Virgil and Patton are getting ready for bed and laying down in their beds. 

“Virgil?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank– Thank you…for being my friend.” He whispers into the darkness. “Everyone else thinks I’m…weird.” 

Virgil smiles softly. “I think you’re weird,” He says, humming. “But I like it. You’re never boring.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course.” He says with a soft smile. “You’re my best friend. I love playing with you.” 

…And if that doesn’t make Patton tear up, then he’s lying. 


	5. Chapter 5

Patton shivers in the cold. He’s never liked winter, it’s far too cold, and-- and, well, for some reason he gets more and more nightmares. He doesn’t know why. A lot of his childhood before Logan and Roman is hazy, now. Not that he minds. It wasn’t very pleasant, from what he does remember. 

But every winter, he’s plagued with nightmares-- blood on pale pavement, screaming, flashing lights...

“Are you ready for Christmas vacation, Pat?” Virgil’s voice cuts through his thoughts, though a bit distant. He hums, not really listening. “Pat?” 

“Hm? Oh, sorry Virge.” Patton sits up in his chair, propping his head on his hand and elbow. “I guess...Roman and Logan are more excited than I am.” 

“Your dads are cool.” Virgil says with a hum. “Is Roman still baking a lot?” 

“Mhm. We’re taking a couple dozen of cookies and two pound cakes down to the homeless shelter later today.” 

“That’s awesome,” Virgil says, beaming at Patton. “I don’t like getting money spent on me, so instead of gifts I ask mom and ren to just go caroling with me. It’s nice to see people smile when they see us.” 

Patton hums, nodding. “That’s cool. I’d carol, but I can’t sing...” 

“If it’s okay with your parents, maybe you can go with us on Christmas eve?..” 

“Really? You’d want me to?” He perks up. 

“Of course! You don’t have to be  _good_  at singing to carol. You just have to have fun!” 

Patton grins, cheering up at Virgil’s words. “I’ll ask Roman and Logan.” 

-

He ends up caroling with Virgil, but by nine thirty he’s tired and the flashing Christmas lights are making him nauseous so he’s driven home. He waves at Virgil and his parents as he leaves, apologizing for having to leave so early. He wanders inside the house, rubbing his eyes as he takes off his shoes. 

“Roman? Logan? I’m home.” 

“Hey, Pat! How was caroling with the Raines?” Roman asks, peeking in from the living room. “You’re home earlier than I thought you would be.” 

“It was good...I just don’t feel good.” He says with a hum. “I think I’m gonna head to bed...” 

“Okay, sure thing kiddo,” Roman nods. “There’s, uh-- Logan and I have an early Christmas present for you. If you-- If you wanna open it before you go?” 

Patton frowns, his brows furrowing. He nods. “Sure...” 

Roman nods, leading Patton to the living room where Logan is sitting in his rocking chair. 

“Ah, Virgil, welcome home.” 

“Hi, Logan.” 

Roman clears his throat, nervous, and Patton looks between them, nervous. “I, uh-- I figured we could give Pat his big present tonight?..” 

“Huh? Oh, yes.” Logan stands, going to the Christmas tree and pulling out a large box. He has Patton sit down on the ground, handing him the box. “Here, Patton. We hope you’ll enjoy it.” 

“Th- Thanks.” He says, smiling up at them. He unwraps the box slowly, lifting the lid to find another box. He frowns, lifting the box up and unwrapping it only to find yet another box. This goes on for a while before Patton finally opens the last one to find a flat envelope-- 

He frowns, opening the envelope. A single piece of paper slips out, and it takes him a moment to identify it as an adoption slip. His eyes widen, and he looks up at Roman and Logan; Roman has his phone out, recording. 

“A- Are you-- Are you guys joking?..” He asks weakly, tears pooling in his eyes. “Are you sure? You-- You really mean it?..” 

“Of course, Patton,” Logan says gently, kneeling down in front of him. He smiles, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. “For the last five years we’ve been fostering you, we’ve always known that we love you. And...Well, we don’t want you going anywhere any time soon. So, do you wanna be adopted by us, Pat?” 

He doesn’t even need to think-- 

“Yes! Yes!” 

This is the best Christmas of his entire life. 

Of course, the happy feeling doesn’t stay long. A few days after new years, the newly adopted member of the Sanders family is relaxing in a warm sun spot on the floor in the living room when Roman suddenly rushes in. 

“Logan, I just got a call, there’s a little boy in our area that needs a temporary place to stay.” He says to his husband, who’s sitting and reading notes, urgently. “I may have-- I may have told them we’d be at the police station in forty minutes...” 

Logan looks up, frowning. He nods slowly and sets his notes to the side. “Patton, do you mind if we go to your room to set up the spare bed?” 

“No, that’s fine.” 

“Thank you.” He says, nodding. Roman and Logan disappear, and Patton watches sleepily as they wander up and down the hallway. They’d had a few kids come for a while, and there’s an extra bed across the room as well as a dresser full of clothes of various sizes. Though none have stayed long-- or, at least, not as long as Patton’s been here. 

A short two hours later, Patton’s sharing a room with a little four year old boy named Emile. The little guy isn’t too bad. He’s a bit annoyingly clingy, but he-- he isn’t bad. 

“Emile can’t sleep without a tv on...” Patton grumbles to Virgil one day, a month into Emile’s stay. They’re eating snacks at Virgil’s house after school, pouring over pre algebra homework. “I haven’t slept a wink in, like, a week.” 

“You can always stay over at my place, on like the weekends. Mom and ren don’t let me have sleep overs on school nights, but if they could...” 

“I don’t wanna be a bother, Virge. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine!” Patton says, waving off Virgil’s worry. “I might just wear headphones to bed.” 

“If you say so...” 

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. I mean, I don’t mind watching Sesame Street, but it’s not--” 

Virgil smiles as he listens to his best friend. The look on Patton’s face as he talks about his new guest, it’s...so playfully annoyed, and he looks so tired, Virgil just wants to scoop him up and carry him to bed, maybe take a nap with him. Smiling, he starts to zone out, just happy to watch his friend. 

...If he starts to blush at the thought of cuddling with his best friend, well, he brushes it off as his space heater being too hot. 


	6. Chapter 6

Roman Sanders blinks awake in the middle of his nap to a desperate knocking at the door. He groans, an unfinished manuscript sticking to his face. Quickly, he brushes the paper from his cheek and rushes to the door. A stranger is waiting at the door, and Roman frowns, confused. He wasn’t expecting someone. For some reason, this stranger looks– familiar… 

“Hello?..” He frowns, brows furrowing. 

“Hello,” The stranger says, smiling disarmingly. He offers a hand. “My name is Samuel Adders. I– I’m–” 

“I know who you are.” Roman says, cutting off the man. He practically growls, glaring at Samuel. “Why are you here?” 

“I’m not– I’m not here to take Patton away from you, I swear! I swear. I’m just– well, I…I really wanted to see Patton. Just to– To see how he is.” 

“He’s just fine. And I don’t think that he should see you.” 

Samuel’s face falls. “I…Really? He’s– He should be turning sixteen now, shouldn’t he?.. Shouldn’t he d- decide for himself..?” He asks weakly. 

“I know for a fact that we don’t want him to see you.” He says. “He– He still has nightmares about what he went through because of you…You– We aren’t allowing him to see the source of his fears.” 

“I can’t…” Roman expects the younger man to start to get upset, but his face just falls even more. He sighs. 

“Right…” He says. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just sprung that on you. Can I– Can I give you my number? In case you change your mind..?” 

Roman almost says no. Almost. But…he can see the desperation in the other man, and he feels like he– like he has to. 

“…Fine. But I doubt we’ll be calling.” He says. 

“Of course. I– I…Just wanna give you the option.” Samuel says, smiling. He pulls out a piece of paper, writing on it with shaking hands. He hands it over, and can barely stutter out a thanks before the door is shut in his face. 

Roman pants, leaning against the wall as he locks the door. They’d been expecting this. They’d done their research on Patton’s parents a while back, and found an article depicting the horrible crimes that the Adders family conducted in their country home, their young son only knowing of blood and anger in his earlier years. It had mostly been the mother, Marissa, but Samuel wasn’t so innocent either. As far as they knew, Patton had done no such research– and they intended to keep it like that. But they’d known something like this would happen…

 He sucks in a breath and pulls out his phone, dialing Logan’s number. “L- Lo?.. It– It finally happened.” 

-

Despite not giving Samuel their phone numbers, both Logan and Roman start getting text messages from their son’s estranged father. They’ve tried blocking the number, but somehow Samuel keeps messaging them. 

_Have you spoken to Patton?_

_I don’t want to push, of course, but I really think you need to talk to him._

_Please speak to him? At least tell him I exist._

_Please._

_I just want to meet my son, and see if he’s the same little boy I knew._

_I’ll leave you alone if you let me see him, please. Or even send a picture._

The messages are…overwhelming. Logan and Roman try to ignore them, but Sam seems to know when they are and so the messages come in tenfold. And even though they’ve gone to the police, the police cannot find anything on the man. So they’re alone. 

It hurts. It hurts, how much this man is ruining their lives with just text messages. They’re tired, and unbeknownst to their son, both parents have been taking turns staying awake at night, just in case Sam showed up in the middle of the house (and, by taking turns, of course that means they’re both wide awake, laying in bed and crying). Roman doesn’t sleep when he’s at home working anymore. 

Patton, of course, is quick to notice this. He has great emotional intelligence. 

“Logan…you look like you haven’t slept in three years…” Patton says with a frown, worrying his lip. “Roman, too. Have you guys been fighting or something..?” 

The question is heart breaking– not because it’s implying that they’re not doing well relationship wise, but because they’re acting so different that Patton is fearing the worst. He’s always been one to overthink and panic over every small thing, which is why Virgil is a good friend to him. Virgil suffers from anxiety as well, so it’s easy to get him the support that Roman and Logan don’t exactly know how to provide. 

“Oh, Pat…No, no, honey. We’re just a bit stressed with Roman’s book coming out soon, and the travel that he’ll have to do…” Logan lies easily; after all, it isn’t too much of a lie. Roman’s book comes out in a month, and he’ll have to do a lot of traveling related to that, and Logan isn’t positive how he’ll keep the household together. He sighs. “We’ll figure everything out soon, Pat. Don’t you worry.” 

“You guys need a break…Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll take Emile out to the park.” 

“No!” 

The reply shocks them both. But…Logan really doesn’t want his sons outside in the open, alone right now. He smiles sheepishly, weakly. 

“Roman and I actually were thinking about taking you two out. Perhaps the fair? After all, it only comes around once every year.” Again, the lie leaves his lips before he can think. 

“Really..?” Patton hums, raising an eyebrow. Logan nods. 

“Yeah. Of course.” Logan stands, setting his books to the side. “Gather up Emile, and we’ll go, huh? We’ll pick up Virgil on the way.” 

Patton shakes his head in disbelief at his father, but goes to get his brother anyway. In a half an hour, the small family of four is getting into the car, unaware of the man watching them from the park across the street. 

The fair is busy, and loud; they’d picked Virgil up on the way, and the teenagers are playing a fair game while Emile drags the adults to each ride– however, two hours into the impromptu trip, Logan and Roman return to where they’d left Patton and Virgil, Emile following with a grin. 

“Patton, Virgil, we’re worry to cut the trip short but if seems like we’re going to have to. There’s a little girl that we’ll need to pick up in a half an hour, so we’re going to quickly hurry home and drop you off.” Roman says, looking a bit nervous. “You’ll be fine to set up the spare bed in Emile’s room?” 

Emile had been moved into Roman’s office, and Roman’s office moved to the dining room, when they’d adopted the nine year old the previous spring. 

Patton nods. “Sure. Then can I go to Virgil’s house?” 

“Sure, but don’t walk, it’s a bit chilly. We’ll leave bus money.” 

“Okay.” 

A half an hour finds Patton slipping on his shoes, bed ready and made, ready to head out to Virgil’s house when there’s a knock– 

Patton frowns, opening the door to a strangely familiar face. “Hello?” 

“Patton?” The stranger asks, and he frowns. 

“…Yes..?” 

The strangers grins. “Patton. It’s– I’m– I’m your biological father.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Patton. It’s– I’m– I’m your biological father.”  

Patton stares at the stranger – his father – in front of him, unblinking. Virgil, who had been sliding on a coat before, steps in. 

“I- I’m sorry?..” 

“My name is Samuel Adders, I’m your father.” 

“Holy…shi–” 

“You’re my– You’re my dad?..For real?..” Patton’s voice is small, and weak. There are tears in his eyes. Sam nods. 

“For real.” 

There’s a moment of silence, and then–

_Smack!_

“Fuck you.” 

…And then Patton is sobbing. 

“I- I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done that!” Patton cries, crumbling to the floor, and Samuel reaches down to help him up. “I- I just– You  _left_  me!” 

“I didn’t want to, Patton, dear, I really didn’t,” Samuel says solemnly. “Please believe me.” 

“Then– Then why did you?!” 

“Pat, you don’t really believe that, do you–” 

“I need to know why, Virge.” Patton says, interrupting. “I…I– Please, tell me…” 

Sam sucks in a breath, clearing his throat. “Well, I…It’s a long story. Do you have time?” 

“Of course!” 

“A- And your parents aren’t home?..” 

Virgil frowns, concerned about the stranger’s odd question, but he hates to see the look of pain currently in Patton’s eyes. And nothing bad is gonna happen. Right? It’s just a talk with Patton’s father. 

They migrate to the living room, and Samuel sits in front of the two boys in Logan’s rocking chair, and it looks…wrong. Virgil doesn’t like it one bit. But he stays, uneasy. He feels like– like something might happen if he doesn’t. 

“Patton, I…You must really believe me when I say I didn’t want to leave you. Your mother, when we were young, I got her pregnant unexpectedly. She never wanted to keep you, but I insisted. I knew I could be a good father. But she– she never put any effort into being a good mother.

“She got into drugs. Heavy stuff. And– And–” Samuel takes a deep breath. “It got so bad that she would do anything for a fix. She got involved with a local gang, and…Well, got into some more illegal stuff. I just let it happen. I was too scared to report her. I should have– because it eventually all caught up with her, and she– and she…got arrested. And I was, too, for conspiracy. Because I let her do that. It’s all my fault. I…I’m so sorry, Patton.” 

Silence fills the room as both boys stare at Samuel. He looks so genuine– so upset, because of this. But something just isn’t adding up…Virgil can tell it. 

“I…” Patton’s voice is small, weak. “I’m so sorry for assuming the worst. I just thought that maybe you didn’t want me, but do now, or–” 

“Oh, Patton, I would never take you away from your family! They’ve raised you, you know them. I would never.” Samuel assures. “I just wanted you to know that I’m here, and I never gave up on you.” 

Patton is silent for a short while, and his voice cracks when he speaks next: “Do…Do my parents know about this? About– you?..” Samuel nods. “Then…Why would they hide that from me?” 

“I don’t know…” 

“I– They– They always acted as if you were a bad person, like you were– you were terrible! You aren’t! My mom, she really put you through all of that? And– they acted like you were the bad one!” 

“Pat, calm down–” 

“No, Virgil!” Patton whirls to face his best friend. “I can’t! They lied! They– They– Lying is wrong! I don’t understand..!” 

“It’s alright, Patton, don’t worry. I understand completely.” Samuel says soothingly. He rests a hand on Patton’s back. “I went to jail. They didn’t want that in your life. I don’t want that in your life. It’s– not good…” 

Patton shakes his head, rubbing at his tear-filled eyes. “I– I can’t stay here. You’re real,  _I’ve dreamed about you_ , you’re my  _dad_.” 

“Now Patton, I told you I’m not here to take you from your parents. I– but I do want to be part of your life.” 

“But–” 

“Patton…” Sam says sternly. “Your fathers care very much for you.” 

Patton sighs, pouting. Suddenly an idea hits him– “Well, can I at least stay at your place tonight? Get to know you more?” 

“I thought you were going to stay over at my place…” Virgil says, dejected and suspicious of his friend’s motives. He frowns, glaring at Samuel. 

“Sorry, Virge! I’ll make it up to you, but…” He looks at Samuel, pleading. The older man frowns, pondering. 

“…You need to ask your parents, first.” 

“Of course!” Patton says. He pulls out his phone and pretends to type a text out, waiting a bit before playing his text tone and looking up at Sam. “They said yes, as long as it’s okay with you.” 

This, of course, is a lie– he knows this. They all know this. Virgil watches this happen, feeling sick to his stomach. Samuel grins. 

“Alright. Do you need to pack up a bag?” 

“No, I had one packed for Virgil’s house. Come on!” 

He jumps up, pulling Sam along, and in the blink of an eye Virgil is sitting alone in the Sanders living room. 

This is bad. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Virgil doesn’t even let the Sanders family leave the car before he’s rushing to them, giving a panicked retelling of the last hour through labored breathing. They can hardly understand him, with how terrified he sounds and how little he’s breathing. Emile goes inside to look for Patton to see what’s going on, the little boy they’d picked up slowly trailing behind him, worried. 

“Virg-- Virgil, dear, you need to calm down so we can understand you,” Logan stumbles, his brows drawing together in confusion. Usually, Patton would be the one to help him if he were to have a panic attack; where is he? Did something happen to Patton? Logan can’t worry, though-- he needs to calm Virgil down, he looks like he might faint if he doesn’t get some air in his lungs soon. “Can you focus on my voice? Listen to me, okay? Copy my breathing.” 

Emile comes out and tugs on Roman’s sleeve as Logan calms him down, frowning. He pushes up his glasses. “Dad?.. P- Patton isn’t anywhere inside...” 

“He’s not?..” Roman frowns, brows furrowing. “That’s odd...Is he in the back yard? He likes to sit at the swing set when he’s overwhelmed, maybe he and Virgil got into a fight?..”

Emile shakes his head. 

“Already checked? Ah, you’re such a good kid. I wonder where he went, and what made Virgil like this...” He turns to Logan, who’s gotten Virgil mostly calm, and starts over to them-- but not before turning back to Emile. “Why don’t you go see if Remy needs anything? I’m sure your brother is fine, don’t you worry.” He says, smiling at him. Emile nods, and rushes off back inside. 

Logan gives Roman a look, one he hasn’t seen in a while. One he doesn’t like. He makes his way over, nerves bouncing in his chest but he doesn’t show it. He keeps it down-- he can’t upset Virgil any more. 

“Virgil? Can you speak, bud? What’s wrong?” 

“P- Patton--” Virgil hiccups, and Roman feels his heart jolt. So it is about Patton. “Pat-- he-- dad-- and...gone...I couldn’t stop him...” 

He whimpers, covering his face as he starts to sob again, and Logan pulls him close. As he combs through Virgil’s hair, he sees red. Virgil wasn’t completely coherent yet, but he knows exactly what he said. They both do. 

“Roman, please phone the police. And pull up the emergency tracker on his phone, as well.” 

It takes Roman a moment to process, but when he does he scrambles off, on the phone in an instant. 

They’re going to get their baby back-- no matter what. 

- 

“Well, this is my home,” 

Patton’s eyes are wide, and he looks at the large building in awe. “You live here? This is, like, a mansion!” 

Samuel chuckles, unlocking the front door. There are a number of people wandering the house, all of whom greet Samuel. “Yeah, I live here. It took a long time to build my business when I got out of jail, but I’m pretty successful, now. Which I’m glad about-- now I can support you.” 

“What do you you do?” 

“Oh, just sales. Trade, mostly.” Samuel says with a shrug. “A lot of people respect me now, actually.” 

“Woahhh, so cool!” Patton says, eyes wide. Samuel laughs. 

“Yeah, it is! And hey, you’ll even get your own room, so why don’t I have one of my friends here show you where you’ll be staying?” 

Patton nods enthusiastically. “Sure.” 

Samuel motions to one of the many men wandering about the house, and he comes immediately, standing at attention. 

“David, why don’t you show Patton to one of the guest rooms? Be nice to my son, show him a good time. I have some work to do.” 

And with that, Samuel is gone. Patton follows David though the house, amazed by the sheer size of the building. He’s so busy paying attention to the light fixtures and the photos on the wall to notice the guns in holsters on the belts of many of the people walking around. 

-

“What do you  _mean_  you can’t help us?!” 

“He left his cellphone here, we have no information on this Samuel Adders besides that he was released from prison-- we don’t know what to do, Mr. Sanders. But we will find your son. I promise.” 

“How?! If you don’t know anything, how are you going to find him?!” 

“Logan, calm down,” Roman’s soothing voice breaks through, his hand gentle on Logan’s arm, but Logan breaks free of his grip. 

“How can I calm down, Roman? Our son is out there with a criminal!” 

Roman, dear Roman, takes in a breath. He understands Logan’s plight-- he does. But he’s trying to stay calm for-- for Emile. And for poor little Remy, who doesn’t know what’s going on. He doesn’t want to scare them any more than they already are. 

He reaches out and grabs Logan’s hand, squeezing his hand gently. “Logan, we will find him.” He whispers. “We _will_.” 

The police stay and ask questions for another hour, but ultimately they’re alone in this. 

Because of the situation, the new foster child they’d taken in was taken to a different home, which breaks Roman and Logan’s hearts even more, and Emile who had already started getting along with him, too. The nine year old is bouncing a ball in the corner, his entire body shaking, and in almost a few hours all of the progress they’d gone through with Emile is gone. 

And they just wish they knew what Patton was _thinking_. 

He knew about his past, he witnessed it, and he-- he willingly left with Samuel?!

He should’ve seen through the lies...Why didn’t he stop to think-- why didn’t he-- Why didn’t he call his parents? They both feel so betrayed. Sick. Terrified. 

Logan’s already taken time off work until they find Patton, and Roman isn’t going to be working on his latest book until they find him either. Emile will still have to go to school, but Logan and Roman are going to be picking him up and dropping him off-- they don’t want to risk anything. 

Virgil is still sitting in the corner, exhausted from all of the questions from the police. Logan can see the stress coming off of the teen, and he quickly grabs a blanket for him and covers him, giving the teen a quick tight hug. He isn’t much of a hugger, but he knows that Virgil needs the contact. 

“You did wonderful speaking to the police, Virgil. I’m very proud of you.” He says, giving Virgil’s shoulder a squeeze as he pulls away. The teen grumbles, pouting. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if I had stopped him...” 

Roman, who had been escorting the police officers out, gasps. “No, Virgil, don’t say that. You know Patton, he’s stubborn. You couldn’t have stopped him.” 

“Well, If I’d tried harder...” 

“Stop that.” 

“It’s true!” Virgil says, his voice cracking weakly and tears pooling in his eyes. “It’s my fault...And now he’s off with a stranger, a manipulator...” He whimpers. 

Logan and Roman coo, helpless. They pull Virgil in and pull Emile out of his room and they all cuddle and cry together. They don’t know if they’ll actually find Patton-- they don’t.

The future is uncertain, and it’s terrible. 

-

Patton is in his room (which has a television and a desktop computer inside that he’d been playing around with) for a good two hours until there’s another knock at the door. He quickly answers the door, and grins when he sees his father. 

“Hello, Patton, dear. I just came by, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the pool?” Samuel smiles, ruffling Patton’s hair. His eyes widen and he nods quickly. 

“Yeah! Sounds awesome! I didn’t bring a swimsuit...” He says, frowning at the realization. Sam shakes his head. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. There should be some shorts in the dresser drawers, just meet us all downstairs.” Patton nods and Samuel leaves him to it. He quickly changes and meets Samuel downstairs with...another boy? At his confused look, Samuel touches his shoulder and promises to explain in a few. 

Once they’re all sitting outside near the swimming pool, Samuel looks at Patton with a serious look. “You’re probably wondering who this is.” He says, nodding to the younger boy. The kid has similar blue eyes to Samuel, and dark green eyes as well as a dicolored scar on his right side. Patton nods curiously. Samuel sighs, nodding. “Well, Pat, uh...your mother was pregnant, when they took you away. This little guy, Declan, he was born in prison. He’s your brother.” 

“Woah...” Patton sighs. “I have a brother?” 

Samuel nods. “Yep! I should let you two get to know each other, hm?” 

Oh. “Uhh, okay...” 

Samuel laughs, and ruffles Patton’s hair. “Hey, bud, we’ll spend some time together later. I just have a few things to get together first.” 

Patton nods, biting his lip. “Right. Have fun.” 

Samuel chuckles and leaves the two boys alone. It’s awkward at first, but it isn’t bad. Declan is only thirteen years old, and he shows that childish immaturity, but he’s young. That’s normal. And it’s nice to get to know his brother-- but it’s still weird. Declan, despite hic childish attitude, when asked about his father’s work he gives really vague answers. By the end of the night, Patton has more questions than answers. After dinner, he spends a few more confusing hours with Samuel before he’s sent to bed. 

...But, he just can’t get the uneasy feelings from his head. 

So he sneaks out of his bedroom and down the hall in the now quiet home at around one a.m. and to what he knew to be Samuel’s office. He peeks in and finds it empty, and he sneaks inside. 

Patton knows this is wrong. He shouldn’t snoop. But he’s starting to think that his birth father’s “business” isn’t quite as innocent as he thinks. And he has to know what’s going on. Samuel was the innocent one-- right? 

Patton finds a lot of locked drawers in filing cabinets, but in the drawers of the desk he finds a baggie of some white powder and some needles as well. His eyes widen, because he knows what this is, and he takes a step back. His eyes catch some open files on the desk and his eyes widen when he sees an order to-- to _kill_ someone. What?...

“Oh- Oh god...” 

With wide eyes, he stumbles back and quickly rushes to the door. He swings the door open and gasps-- Samuel is at the door. And he doesn’t look happy. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short n sweet (not really lol)   
> Remember to comment n tell me what u like

“Patton, do you really think I don’t have security cameras and alarms all over this place?

“I...I don’t-- understand...” He whispers, his voice cracking. “I...What is this?..” 

“Take a guess.” Are Samuel’s next words, and Patton gulps. He doesn’t know how to answer. He feels sick. 

“I...I wanna go home.” 

Samuel sighs. “Pat, I can’t let you do that.” 

“I-- Wh--” 

“You’d tell your parents about my business here. I can’t have that happen. I was going to bring you back-- I’m not a monster, after all, I just wanted to see my son. But now I can’t.” 

“But--” 

“Go to your room, Pat. It’s late.” 

Patton feels like he’s gonna be sick. He stumbles back, before making his way around Samuel (making sure not to touch him). He rushes to his room and collapses against the ground in panicked sobs. He’s terrified. He-- He shouldn’t have been so upset with his parents, he should have thought about why they never told him about Samuel or his mother-- there’s a reason. 

There has to be a reason. Right? 

He...really can’t remember his childhood. Like, at all. 

Shocks of memories hit him every now and then as he breathes, but none of them connect. The memory of being hungry, hungrier than he’s ever been before. The memory of loud screaming, angry and full of hatred. The memory of police sirens, of being grabbed roughly and shoved away, of-- of blood. 

Patton whimpers, his hands clamped over his ears. No, no, go away...please... 

It hurts to breathe. It hurts to think. He just wants Logan, and Roman, and Emile...Virgil...Oh, Virgil-- he should have listened to Virgil. Virgil seems to always know when something isn’t right. But he’d been too stuck in his own head, angry without reason, thinking of nothing but his anger and his...his lying father. 

Virgil always knows best. Sure, sometimes he’s mean, but he always knows when something is wrong and when they need out. Patton is the one who knows emotions. That’s why they’re such a good team. 

A team. They always have been, since they met. Sure, they didn’t agree all the time, but almost always. They’re like...Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, like Monica and Rachel, or Joey and Chandler, like-- like-- 

They’re like a married couple, they’re so close! 

Of course, they aren’t married. That would be silly. Not that there’s anything wrong with two boys liking each other, that’s not it -- both of Patton’s parents are men! -- but...Patton doesn’t like other guys. He doesn’t like Virgil! Well, no, he likes Virgil! Yeah! But not like-- _like_ like, y’know? 

...Does he? No, No, he doesn’t need to think about that right now. He needs _out_. He’s impossibly scared of Samuel, and he’s just thinking like this because being with Virgil makes him feel safe. It always has. 

Whimpering, Patton shakes his head, curling up in a ball. He just wants to go home...

 


	10. Chapter 10

Patton can’t even stomach being near Samuel anymore. Just...thinking about the substances in his birth father’s desk, that he sells, it makes him feel sick. Thinking about the paperwork on Sam’s desk ordering-- ordering to kill someone...

He’s avoiding eating with Samuel. It’s been days, and he hasn’t eaten a single meal. He’s hungry-- so hungry. But he’d rather be hungry than see that monster. It’s not like Samuel’s tried to come to him since he discovered his job. 

There’s a knock on the door (that he’s been keeping locked for a while now) and he flinches. He scrambles up, biting back a whimper as he makes his way to the door. Slowly, he makes his way to the door and reaches for the handle, opening it just as there’s another knock. The door swings open to reveal Declan, holding a plate heaped with food. He smiles sheepishly. 

“Hey. I, uh-- You haven’t been eating, I figured you were hungry...You mind if I come in? I brought food.” 

Patton wants to say no. Declan knew about his fathers’ business practices, and he didn’t tell him about it. But...the food smells like heaven right now, and his stomach aches. 

“...Fine, but only for a little bit.” 

Declan gives his older brother a smile, and steps inside. He hands Patton the plate of food and he almost immediately dives into it, having not eaten in days (even if it was his own fault). 

He hardly even pauses in his eating to ask the kid, “What do you want?” 

Declan’s look is shy, unsure. If Patton wasn’t so upset, he’d probably think he looks cute like that. “I don’t think dad is right keeping you here.” 

Patton looks at Declan, his eyes unsure as he continues eating. “Hm?” 

“I don’t think dad is right keeping you here.” Declan repeats. He sits down on the bed across from Patton. “I’ll be honest, he doesn’t do the right thing most times...but usually he’s doing that bad stuff to bad people. So I hate seeing him abuse his power and use it to hurt someone good, like you. 

“You’re not happy here. Maybe you were when you first got here, and didn’t know about everything. I-- I lied about what he did so you’d feel comfortable and he wouldn’t feel like he has to force you to stay...I’m sorry I was so stupid, I should have told you the truth...Maybe if you knew before, and didn’t feel like you had to sneak around...you could have pretended not to know and could have gone home. It’s all my fault...” 

Declan’s words, though at first Patton is wary, start to get to Patton. He can see how small and scared Declan looks speaking to him, how guilty his younger brother is for something that isn't his fault. And it breaks Patton’s heart. He coos, setting his plate aside rather forcefully as he was still so hungry. 

“Declan, bud, none of this is your fault! Even if you’d told me, I would’ve let it slip somehow! Virgil is always telling me how much I need to work on keeping my thought in my head sometimes. It must’ve been hard to keep such a big secret from me. You’re super brave!” He says soothingly. Declan, who had been tearing up a little bit, smiles at him shyly. Before Patton had resigned himself to his room in a fit of anger, he’d gotten to know Declan pretty well and had told the teen all about his best friend. 

“I still feel bad, though. Which is why I wanna make it up to you, somehow...I-- I wanna help you get home to your dads.” Declan’s voice is quiet as he speaks next, as if he’s worried someone is listening in. “I know a patch in the fence by the pool that if you push it just right, you can be gone without anyone noticing. I sneak out sometimes through it.” 

“I...But aren’t there cameras--?” 

“There are, but usually if there’s a commotion somewhere else then the cameras all focus on that area. So, you just need a distraction. I can give one to you for a couple of minutes, so you’d have to run fast. You think you can do it?” 

Patton gulps. He’s not sure if he can, but he’ll sure as hell try. He nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I can-- I can do that.” 

Declan nods. “Okay. All we need to do is find the right time.” 

“Yeah.” Patton nods. “But-- when?..” 

“Well, around dinner time dad will be out for a few hours for a meeting. We’ll do it then. Meet me outside around six?” 

Patton gulps. He’s still hesitant, but he just wants to go home. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“Great!” Declan grins at him and hops up. “I’ll leave you with your food, then.” 

He winks at Patton, who’s stuffing his face with food once again, and Patton blushes. He waves sheepishly, and in the blink of an eye he’s alone again. But this time...he doesn’t feel so alone. 

- 

The wait to six o’clock seems to take forever, with the small hope that he can go home. He meets Declan outside, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt so as to not rise any suspicion. Declan hands him his phone when they arrive outside. He gives Patton’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“Ready?” 

He nods, looking around nervously.  “How are you going to distract everyone?” 

Declan smiles and winks, walking away. He suddenly collapses, hollering loudly. There’s an initial commotion as the nearest of Samuel’s men rush to Declan’s side. The younger teen screams loudly, wailing about breaking something during his fall and he hears the men’s panicked mumblings, desperate to figure out what happened. Patton takes his cue and rushes to the fence around the pool and presses on the wood paneling, looking for any weaknesses. He finds the broken piece Declan told him about, and -- with a quick look over his shoulder -- he’s gone. 

As soon as he makes his way out of the back yard and into the woods behind the house, he starts to run. Heart racing, he runs-- and runs, and runs. He’s scared for his life, now, and there’s nothing that can stop him. 

At some point, he pauses in his escape long enough to call the police; he doesn’t remember what he says, but eventually he finds himself stumbling onto a road and a squad car is waiting. he drops Declan’s phone in his relief, and leaves it in the middle of the road. The police take him to the station, surprised to see the well-cared for state he’s in but relieved nonetheless. After a long line of questioning, and Patton giving the general directions of where he’d run from, he hears a broken voice from behind him. 

“Patton Sanders.” 

He whirls around, and there’s his family. Logan, Roman, Emile, and...Virgil. Oh, god, he missed them all so much-- 

He launches himself at his parents, holding onto them and sobbing. 

“You’re in so much trouble.” Logan whispers, combing his hand through Patton’s hair, and Patton bursts out laughing, tears flowing freely from his eyes. 

“I’m okay with that.” 

He smiles at Virgil, his heart fluttering when he sees the look of utter relief and happiness on his friend’s face. 

He’s home.


End file.
